Yorllien Wind
' Yorllien Wind' is the son of Red, and Wellia Wind making him a member of House Wind. Yorllien has married a women from the village of Windhaven named Ulia Backstame of whome gives birth to their first child in the form of a daughter during the events of the White Rabbit Comic Book. Yorllien Wind is the youngest and as such the final member of the rebuilt House Wind, and after the impressive begginings of his half siblings Dollian, and Krollian all the other siblings basically took a back seat. On top of this Yorllien was disadvantaged by the fact that his father Red's first wife in Natalie absolutely hates Wellia, and has taken a lot of effort to make her life terrible which has often involved Yorllien. Realizing rather quickly that he was going to have to work increasingly harder if he wanted anything he spent much of his youth absorbing as much money he could from whatever sources he could.In an effort to gain noteriety in the House he led the twelve men under his command and travelled west to a local village that was under the control of House Wind. Without asking his father he used what little money he had saved up throughout his life and begin bankrolling his way to power in the town. At first his rise was a popular one in the town, but he begin to face resistence from the Clan Leader of the village in the form of Draven Backstame. Everything he seemed to do was resisted by Draven and when he threatened violence against Draven he came to the realization that half the town was with him, and the other half with the violent Draven. He would be approached by Ulia Backstame the daughter of the Clan Leader who offered a way to victory by killing her father and then marrying him in order to make the village his for good. When the plan succeded and her father died the two would be married, and following this all resistence in the village disapeared overnight. History Early History Yorllien is the youngest and as such the final member of the rebuilt House Wind, and after the impressive begginings of his half siblings Dollian, and Krollian all the other siblings basically took a back seat. On top of this Yorllien was disadvantaged by the fact that his father Red's first wife in Natalie absolutely hates Wellia, and has taken a lot of effort to make her life terrible which has often involved Yorllien. Realizing rather quickly that he was going to have to work increasingly harder if he wanted anything he spent much of his youth absorbing as much money he could from whatever sources he could. His mother took part in this as well as she too believed in Yorllien, and since she was blocked from rising in House Wind by Natalie she put all of her trust in Yorllien. Mines of Dragonstone It was during their time in the mines of Dragonstone where Yorllien Wind, and Taedor Songfyre of whom were both working in the same mine and together the two discussed their plans for the future and became fast friends alongside Rahaevon Vaeltheos. Family Members Red Wind - Father Wellia Wind - Mother Ulia Wind - Wife Relationships Taedor Songfyre See Also : Taedor Songfyre Ulia Backstame See Also : Ulia Wind Ulia Backstame and Yorllien Wind would first meet when Yorllien would enter the town of Windhaven, and during the early times he had little interaction with her but she was watching him for signs that he could help her in her attempt to take control of the town. She continued to watch him as he did good things, but she also watched as her father plotted behind her back, and this led to her beggining to plan to assist him despite the knowledge that this would lead to her having to turn on her father and perhaps even kill her father. She would assist him in taking on her father and was the main reason for his victory in the town, and she would propose marriage to him after the victory, and as she was nominally quite powerful due to her being one of the few members of House Backstame that didn't get killed during the fighting. Despite her violent behavior she would soften alongside him during the weeks that followed as she found comfort in someone's arms for the first time in her life. She would be married to Yorllien Wind during their arrival in Dragonsport after he was commanded to go their by Rhaegar Targaryan, and lthogh the ceremony was small it was perfect for their growing relationship. POV Role Rise of the Dragon Main Article : Rise of the Dragon Category:House Wind Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:POV Character Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone